


Moths

by maddieisaboredable



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drunk Dialing, F/M, Fluff, Jim Hopper x you, Love Confessions, jim hopper x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddieisaboredable/pseuds/maddieisaboredable
Summary: Prompt Request Fill: “89 and 90. Are you drunk? I want to make this- us, work.”You and Hopper just started dating. Everything is going great, better than great! You two just click, you have so much in common. For example, you both have stellar commitment issues. But after a hefty case and a half of beer shared between you, Hop gains the courage to ask you what you think about marriage. Specifically, a marriage between him and you. He was much drunker than you were, so unfortunately you remembered what he had said. Now a trip to the liquor store and half a bottle of vodka down later, you find yourself with your own little bit of courage. Though slurs don’t translate well, especially not over office phones or your loving boyfriends ears.





	Moths

“So what would you think about getting married?”

Those were the words that have been replaying over and over ever since they left Hopper’s mouth.

“W-what?”

“Well, I mean, not now! This isn’t a proposal or anything! I-I just- I just wonder if it’s something you be interested in? In the future?”

You both had been heavily drinking and you can’t remember much else from that night, yet here you were- remembering.

“I don’t know- I-I-I haven’t really thought about it? Not that I haven’t ever thought about it! Oh god. I mean, maybe just give me some time to think about it. We can talk more about it went we aren’t drunk ok, Hop?”

By the time you replied to him, he had already fallen asleep. His arms that were wrapped around you had loosened their grip and his breath had gotten heavier. Maybe it was for the best, you weren’t sure you had said the right thing. But then again, you had no idea what would’ve been the right thing to say to that.

It had been two days since that night. You hadn’t seen much of Hopper and you’ve barely spoken to him. You tried to forget about it, but your brain just would not shut up about it. You’ve been in relationships that you’d consider were pretty serious before but your version of ‘serious’ was probably a lot different than everybody else’s. For one, you’ve never been broken up with; you were always the one do the dumping. Relationships were like quicksand to you. Standing still was fine, but any time you felt like you were moving too fast and starting to sink, you got the hell out before you suffocated. But for a split second after Hopper asked you what you thought about marriage you actually found yourself considering it. Which scared the absolute shit out of you. You take another swig out of the bottle of cheap vodka you had picked up on the way home, not setting down on the coffee table this time. Odds are you’d just be picking back up in a few minutes anyhow. You cross your legs and lean back against the couch, holding the bottle tightly against your chest.

I mean we had both been drinking. I know Hopper is a big guy, but he drank much more than you did. And it shouldn’t really be a comfort that he couldn’t talk about it unless he was drunk. But he said it. He said ‘marriage’. Not only that, but he asked you about marriage. You and him, getting married. How long has he been thinking about this? Oh, god.

You take another swig. You liked Hopper. You liked Hopper, a lot. You felt yourself start to sink a long time ago, but there was no part of you that wanted to end it. There was no part of you that felt like it was going to suffocate. But right now those butterflies he gives you are starting to feel more like moths. I mean, Jesus, you two hadn’t even dropped the ‘L’ bomb yet and here he is talking about getting married? You guess that didn’t mean that he didn’t though. That didn’t mean that… you didn’t either. You take another swig, you’re buzz now starting to set in.

“Heeeeyy…Hi there-hup-chief.” You say into the phone as you sit on the floor, hiccups cutting off every few words.

“…Y/N? Is everything okay?”

“hep-everything is a-okay over-hup-here, baby-cakes. I miiii-hic-iiissss you.”

“Y/N, are you drunk?”

“Maaaaybe. –hip- god… damn hic-hup-hiccups! When do you-hic-god DAMMIT!” You yell into the phone in frustration.

“Jesus, how much have you had to drink? Never mind, do NOT leave your house, try and brew some coffee or down some water, I’ll be there in five minutes.” He hangs up the phone, but you don’t even notice.

“Alrighty, baby- I’ll be waiting! Oh, hey! The hiccups stopped! Hopper? Hooooop?”

It was about thirty minutes until Jim actually pulled up to your house. You didn’t even hear him try and knock or hear him let himself in. Or maybe you just didn’t notice as you sat on the floor, your head leaned over the toilet.

“Y/N? Where the fuck are you?” You hear him shuffle around the house before making his way down the hallway and standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

“Did you drink all of this by yourself?” He shakes the half-empty bottle of vodka at you. Even the sound of the liquid sloshing around in the bottle makes you throw up again. You half expected Hopper to crouch down beside you to rub your back like the sweet supportive boyfriend, but he huffs and walks away from the bathroom. You have no idea why he was so angry all of the sudden, it’s not like you haven’t gotten your fair share of drunk dials from him. You’ve even had to take care of his shit-faced ass more than once. You flush down your vomit and get up to wash your mouth out in the sink. You dollop some toothpaste on your tongue and swish it around with some water in your mouth. The taste was so bad you needed something stronger than just water to wash it out, but you were too drunk to actually brush your teeth. You hear Hopper clanking around in your kitchen and rather than head in there to meet him, you sit back down on the floor next to the toilet and lean back against the bathtub. A few minutes later, Jim heads back into the bathroom with a cup of coffee, a glass of water, and some ibuprofen in hand. He sets the coffee and the water in front of you and hands you the pills before sitting down next to you. You both sit silently as you take the ibuprofen and take a sip of the coffee. The fact that he remembers how you take it makes your chest grow even tighter. What you’d give to take another swig of that vodka right now.

“So any particular reason you decided to get shit faced tonight?”

You take another sip of coffee to avoid answering.

“Could it maybe be the same reason why you’ve barely spoken to me these past two days?”

You glance over to him. His eyes have been on you this entire time. You let out a long sigh before setting your coffee down.

“Do you remember what you said to me that night you came over and we downed that case of Schlitz?”

“No? I was pissed drunk Y/N. Was is something bad? Jesus, no wonder you won’t talk to me, I said some stupid shit didn’t I? I’m so sorry, I’m not really the best drunk I-“

“No-no you didn’t say anything bad! I mean, it just- caught me a little off guard is all.”

“Well, what was it, then?”

“You- you asked what I thought about marriage.”

Hopper stiffened a little and you both turned your heads to look away from each other. You think you might be sick again. Except this time it wasn’t because of the booze. It was because you were worried he didn’t mean it. He turns back over to you and takes in a breath like he’s going to say something but then he leans back against the tub again.

“I mean, it’s fine if you meant nothing by it. I just didn’t know that it was something that was on your mind. But we can just forget it, if you-“

“I didn’t mean nothing by it.”

You look back over at him before shifting your body to face his. He stays in his position facing away from you but he clenches his jaw now that he’s acutely aware that you’re watching him.

“Well, what did you mean by it then?”

“I think that’s pretty obvious.”

He lets out a nervous laugh before finally turning his body to face yours.

“I didn’t want to scare you or anything, I just- I like you. I- I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you and I’m not saying we should get married right this second or even soon but I want to make this- us, work. I’m sorry if this seems like we’re going too fast or if it’s not something you want, I mean Christ, this shit fucking scares me but I- I don’t know what I’d do if we weren’t together anymore and I-“

You cut him off by pressing your lips into his and he immediately pushes you off of him, wiping his mouth.

“Jesus! You just puked!” You laugh at him.

“I brushed my teeth, asshole.”

You both laugh and he pulls you back in for a gentle kiss.

“I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you, too. I’m not saying I want to get married right now either and I’m terrified as hell, too. But this is something that I want. You’re what I want.”

He pulls his hand up to your face and drags his thumb across your cheek. You smile and let your face fall into his touch.

“I think I might be- more than pretty sure.”

He quietly says to you as he lets out a shaky breath. You take his hand that was on your face in yours and pull in down onto your chest to feel your pounding heart.

“I think I’m more than pretty sure, too.”

He smiles warmly at you before wrapping his hands behind your neck to pull you into a deep kiss. He pulls away just slightly for his mouth to hover over yours.

“Did you actually brush your teeth?”

“Sort of.” He rolls his eyes at your before pressing his lips back onto yours.


End file.
